A Secret Unspoken
by Astra Fairoza x
Summary: Where Elizabeth goes, her imaginary friend, Drop Dead Fred, will follow. As time runs out and Drop Dead Fred's secret remains unspoken to her, he realises his mistake and that it will forever be that way. *Listen to: To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. In this he never left Elizabeth and stayed by her until he couldn't no more. This is only a quick oneshot.*


A Secret Unspoken ~ A Drop Dead Fred Fanfiction

In an outcrop of green trees that surrounded the mourning family shrouded in black, Drop Dead Fred sat up on one of the highest branches and for once did nothing but remain silent and observe.

Suddenly everything had lost it's colour and he was beginning to struggle to see the shining aurora that gleamed brightly around everything that his sparkling eyes usually saw.

But he was beginning to believe now that maybe that beautiful picture he once painted of the earth, so vibrant and exciting to him, was nothing but a tightly woven web of lies, spun by the most venomous hurtful spider of reality.

Had it all been but a dream, the years of Elizabeth's laughter and comforting company, like her sweet melodic laughter he adored, although he had never ever really been able to admit to her.

So as the years went on and on and age began to weaken Elizabeth until she was nothing more but an old woman with greying hair and faded eyes, but with a never faltering smile, Drop Dead Fred weakened too.

He saw it with his heart what was happening but could not bring himself to ever tell her just how much she actually meant to him, how much every breathing moment he spent with her was actually treasured.

The memories flittered across his vision like the falling autumn leaves that danced and fluttered down around the air, resting peacefully on the dirt below him and making a layer of leaves that muffled his footsteps as climbed partway down and then jumped the rest of the length of the trunk.

He joined the midst of sorrow unnoticed with his head lowered as he took a position beside Elizabeth's family and ignored the way his heart hurt looking at the youngest child who was a spitting image of the woman lying still inside of the ebony coffin.

As Elizabeth sank lower into the ground, so did the breaking heart of Drop Dead Fred, who found himself staring at the wooden box, which held what he now realized, _was _the shine to every thing in the world.

…the person who _was _his world.

Without Elizabeth where was he now?

The members of Elizabeth's family each took turns in stepping forward and said their own part and an experience they shared with her and remembered dearly, however no one had the memories Drop Dead Fred had or felt as much pain as he did.

And as the rest of the family left and but two remained to shovel dirt upon her body so deep in the ground, Fred shakily took a step forward and said his part, unheard to all but he.

"Hey snot face," he let out a strangled laugh, which sounded more like a cry, "Looks like I was wrong."

His lip trembled and he struggled to find the happiness within himself that just didn't feel there anymore as he remembered his promise, finding his choice of words too childish and not good enough, "I… I know I always said that we would be friends forever and that no matter what, I would always be with you."

"Looks like I forgot to see death coming… I knew right then from the start that somehow I'd end up the one acting like a big baby and making this girly speech, standing alone here," Drop Dead Fred paused and laughed faintly at his clumsily put together words, sighing and looking up from the ground he was staring at.

"But I just want you to know… to know that I'm sorry," he quickly wiped at the lonely tear that ran down his cheek, as if afraid she would see it although he knew the thought was stupid.

He took a massive breath before continuing to messily blurt out everything all at once, "I'm sorry for all those horrible pranks I played on you and when I got you in trouble. I hated seeing you upset, but I never told you. Everything I did was all to make you smile…"

He felt a hole inside of him tearing apart his aching heart, startled because Drop Dead Fred had never experienced anything that hurt as much as what was going on inside of him now, "I hated Charles. Well I said it all the time of course you knew that stupid me."

He sighed and with reluctance admitted to the fact that his cheeks were soaked and he was indeed crying now, "But it wasn't just because he was almost as bad as the megabitch… No, it was because I was a big dummy and got jealous."

Drop Dead Fred's breath was shaky as he inhaled deeply and decided that he had to admit it, had to say the words that had been brought closer and closer into his mind with every cough that Elizabeth had torn up her frail lungs with, "Jealous because I started caring about you."

His breath hitched and he was crying heavily now as the dirt being shovelled onto his best and only friend sealed her away with his secret that she would never ever know now that it was too late.

Long gone after the two men had left and Drop Dead Fred cried his last tear, the rain had begun to fall as heavily as his tears had, although he refused to leave Elizabeth's graveside.

Drop Dead Fred was now kneeling beside her, staring at his hands that were fading away with Elizabeth's spirit. With glazed over eyes, his dripping hair hanging limply mattered against his cheeks, he knew he was leaving.

Because he would not live without her.

Because he _could_ not.

His soul was tied to hers and where she went he would follow, just like it had been from the start when she was nothing but a sad lonely girl, reaching out for a friend.

He could see through his transparent fingers as if they were not but glass, however that could not be true or he would have been shattered by now as he sat there staring in the rain.

His last words felt worthless to him now as there was no one to listen to the pain in his voice and watch him soak into the ground with the freezing rain, "I love you snot face."


End file.
